Papa Bear
by Lupalover101
Summary: Paris gets drunk and Russia helps Canada take advantage! not good at summaries please read! lemon warning!


{Reader x Canada} Papa bear :lemon:

A/n: this is a requested lemon, there will be "hardcore" sex, name calling, and Canadian x reader abuse. Of you don't like PLEASE don't read, to everyone else Bon apetite!

Shivering you made your way down the street, body shaking to keep itself warm against the snow. Stupid Matthew, had to have the by together at his house this week. Although just the thought of spending the day with him had you forgiving him and smiling like and idiot as you walked down the street. The Canadian and you started hanging out a few months ago, all because of his cute little polar near and how you nearly kidnapped the cuteness. From there you found out he also had an unhealthy obsession with pancakes and syrup, then Engaged in an argument that the IHOP pecan syrup was the best , while he argued that natural maple syrup was the supreme ruler of syrups.

Ever since then the both of you met up every Saturday to try new things, hence you being here, freezing in the snow on his front porch. Knocking you shuffled on the spot, wincing as melting snow sloshed in your boots. Suddenly the door opened, a tall figure clad in a red tanktop and sweatpants greeted you, confusion etched in the violet, glass encased, eyes.

" (name)? What are you doing here?"

Incredulous you stared at him, hand snapping to your cell phone and shoving the broth screen in his face.

" it's Saturday! Your turn this weekend!"

Dumbfounded Matthew looked at the screen, then at you, still on the porch getting snowed on, then back at the screen. Realization finally dawning on him, he started to stutter an apology.

" o-oh no! (N-name) I'm s-so sorry! Come in!"

Practically dragging you inside, he yanked off your jacket and boots, water splashing on the entrance floor. Shaking harder you hugged yourself to keep warm. You failed. Frantically running around Matthew had brought you slippers when he saw you shaking and wet. Dropping he slippers he lifted you and bolted up the stairs and into the bathroom.

" h-here, you need a w-warm bath so y-you don't g-get sick."

Filling the bathtub he shifted on the spot, making you lift an eye row and sport a grin.

" what? You gonna stand there and watch?"

Blushing fire truck red Matthew shook his head violently, glasses nearly falling off. Leaving quickly he shut the door behind him, leaving you alone in the large bathroom. Sighing once again you stripped your wet clothes off and entered the warm water, the liquid warming you to your bones.

Relaxin for awhile you finally willed yourself out of the now lukewarm water and wrapped yourself in a towel. Popping your head out of the door to yell out for some clothes you ears something crinkle against the door. Looking down you saw a plastic bag hanging off of the doorknob.

Taking the bag you found a large white sweater and grey sweatpants inside. Smiling you slipped on the large clothes and took in the Canadians scent that seemed to float off of said clothes.

Of course you had developed a small crush on the Canadian man, but how couldn't you? He was so cute! He had marvelous hair, a great personality, and violet eyes that you could simply get lost in.

Making your way downstairs you hopped on the couch and curled up, a small yawn escaping you after the warm bath. The sound of something clinking together and the delectable smell of chocolate had you looking towards the kitchen door. Coming in was Matthew, two steaming cups of hot chocolate in his hands and a sheepish smile on his link face.

" umm , to make up for forgetting out date I prepared some hot chocolate with a little maple syrup. I promise its delicious!"

Feeling your heart skip a beat at the word 'date' you took the cup and took a small sip, slightly moaning at the delicious taste. Drinking more you found yourself making small noises as you finished of the treat.

Turning to thank Matthew you froze at the sight before you. His eyes closed as he drank, head slightly tilted back revealing his taught neck muscles. He looked gorgeous like that, (e/c) eyes traveling across his face, neck, and covered chest. Mind wandering to naughtier things you ended up imagining him against you, thrusting into you as he panted against your neck.

...

Okay, so maybe it was more than a small crush, you couldn't blame a girl for fantasizing!

" (name)? Are you alright?"

" a-ah yes fine! This was delicious by the way."

Grinning Matthew leaned over to take your cup, forgetting his own until it spilled on his sweats. Hot chocolate seeped into the material as he set the cups on the table, a yelp leaving him as he felt the heat making itself known on his crotch.

" oh crap, here I got it!"

Quickly grabbing a napkin from the table you started to lay and rub the wet spot, causing him to freeze, a blush flushing his face as he tried to push your hand away.

" will you cut that out? I'm trying to help you here!"

Scrubbing harder your heard him suck in a breath, then a slight moan left him. Confused you stared at him a second, Matthew coverin his face with his hands as a deep blush travelled down his neck. Looking down you found your hand slightly wrapped around a large bulge. Feeling your face heat up you shot your hand back, mouth openin and closing to apologize but nothing came out.

" s-sorry (name), I c-could t control it."

Covering himself he let his head hand in shame. Not knowing what else to do you patted his head, only to have your wrist locked in a vice grip. Before you could ask soft lips slammed against yours as an arm pulled you onto his lap. Gasping you felt the bulge press against the sweatpants, teasing your bare womanhood, the gasp leaving a gap for Matthew's tongue to attack your mouth.

Hands on your hips had you rocking against him, bulge seemingly getting harder as you went. Breaking the kiss for air you moaned as he attacked your neck, leaving a harsh love bite for all to see.

" mon dieu, you have no idea what you do to me. So damn sexy."

Laughing breathlessly you cupped his face in your hands, yours only inches away from his.

" I'm wearing oversized sweatpants and a sweater. That's not usually considered sexy."

" Anything you wear is sexy ma chere, they make me want to simply rip them off of you. In fact I believe I will."

Quickly slipping his hands underneath your sweater he tugged your sweater off, exposing your naked breasts to the cool air. Squeaking you moved to cover up, but he was faster. Lips encasing a hard nub you gasped and arched your back as his tongue and teeth played hell with your nipples.

" just that has made you a moaning mess ma chere, are t you a little slut?"

Moaning at his words you rocked your hips against his, hands curling in his hair as he continued to suck your nipples greedily. Pulling away with a load moan Matthew locked violet eyes on your (e/c) ones, lust nearly burning you.

" mon curl. Pull it gently."

A little more than confused you did as you were told, a loud moan erupting from the man beneath you. An erogenous zone?! Grinning you took the errant curl and tugged, a small moan escaping his lips. Continuing your small torture you yelped when your back hit the couch.

Growling Matthew nearly ripped your sweatpants off like an angry bear, his red tank top following suit. Be don't over you he kissed you harshly, lips and to the traveling down your neck, chest, and abdomen teasing sensitive flesh as he went. Reaching your lower regions he opened his eyes wide, a small smile forming on his lips.

" so mon belle fleur, you shave? Who else has seen your pretty pussy? Who else has fucked you as hard as I will?"

Gaping at him, you marveled at the change pulling his curl brought on, although your thoughts didn't last long. His delicious tongue delved between yours it's folds. Bucking your hips against his lips he chuckled, arms holding down your hips and tongue fucking you, pulling back to smirk after a few moments.

" do you like that whore? Feeling my tongue fuck your pretty cunt?"

" g-gods yes, d-don't stop!"

Just to spite you he stopped, a debonair smile in his usually shy face. (E/c) eyes nearly flaming, you were going to protest only to gasp out and moan as on of his fingers sunk into your heat. Pumping he added another digit, the discomfort of the forego stretching feeling lost in the sheer pleasure of these digits scissoring apart inside of you.

Opening your eyes that you hadn't realized you had closed, you not only found Matthew touching you, but himself as well. Hard cock in his hand he pumped in time with his other hand, head leaking precum as he pumped faster.

" what is it ma cher? Do you like seeing me touch my cock? Hmm, you little slut?"

Giving him a breathless smirk, you reluctantly pushed him away from your heat, surprise on his face as you kneeled in front of him, panting.

" what are yo-"

Before he could finish, you grot took his member in your hand th Canadian swallowing thickly as you pumped him slowly. Slight hitches in his breath told you what he liked , and soon you had him moaning , pumping quickly as your lips came closer to his sex.

Sinful tongue sneaking out to lick his tip had him moaning loudly, encouraging you so slide your lips over his weeping tip.

" ah, mon dieu! Mon dieu! Mon dieu! Suck it you slut, gods, suck my cock harder."

Who were you to say no? Bobbing your head you sucked harder, Matthew panting and groaning as his hand tangled in your hair, forcing you down his cock as he thrusted into your warm mouth.

Face fucking you, Matthew curled over you, hips pumping quickly, stopping only to let you take a breath before continuing.

" gods you fucking whore, watching you swallow my cock turns me on so much, but if we k-keep this up I won't last."

Pulling you up, he made you straddle him, cock bouncing against your nether lips. Slightly grimacing he slammed his lips against yours at the same time he thrust into you. Gasping into the kiss you wanted to cry out but he didn't let you, tongue tasting yours as he stilled his hips.

" let it pass, shh, I've got you amour, I've got you."

His words seemed to soothe the pain, taking a deep breath you nodded for him to move. Gently Matthew pulled out, then slowly thrust back in, the pain you expected barely there as pleasure awakened your senses. Moaning you gripped Matthews shoulders, making him stop.

" oh gods please don't stop, do me harder."

Shocked Matthew froze up, then chuckled as he started to thrust roughly into you. Slamming his hips against yours you felt yourself going crazy, the pain bro bing in your hips and only adding to your pleasure. Skin slapping skin and pants filled the Canadians living room.

" oh (name) you r-really are a slut. Look at you r-ride my cock and m-moan as I fuck your cunt, nngh!"

His words made you shiver, the need to go faster and harder welling inside of you, and you were going to get it. Reaching up you fisted his curl, a sharp shout escaping him as he pounded you harder. Continuing this way Matthew finally had enough of his limited movement.

Laying you down on the couch he pulled your legs over his shoulders, the new position making him thrust deeper I to your womanhood. Pounding his hard cock into you he ze a new bruising pace. Panting you wanted to wrap your arms around him when he hit a patch inside you that had you shouting and arching your back.

With a shout like an angry bear he slammed into that one spot, his thrusts animalistic now as he hunched over you, one of your legs falling to wrap around his waist. Shouting his name you held his strong arms, trying to grasp anything to keep you from floating away.

" ungh, that's right s-slut, scream m-my name while I p-pound your sweet cunt."

Nearly abusive, Matthews hips burst harder against you, a knot in your abdomen telling you something Was going to happen. White flashes before your eyes as you shouted Matthews name hoarsely, orgasm leaving you breathless and spassaming beneath him.

Continuing his thrusting, Matthew panted as his thrusts became erratic, his hard rod taking your over sensitive state to Elysium.

" m-mon dieu you pussy s-sucks my cock in b-by itself. S-so fucking g-good."

Stilling he suddenly shouted your name, filling you with his hot cum. Panting into your neck he collapsed against you, taking a moment to gather his strength and slide next to you, softening member sliding from our womanhood.

He silence that ensued nearly deafened you, thoughts of regret by his part filling your mind. As though no longer being able to take he silence Matthew coughed.

" u-umm (name) I am s-so sorry... I've liked oi f-for white some time, then th-the way you were dressed a-and you pulled my c-curl... I'm so sorry."

Flipping over you faced the now scarlet country beside you, and couldn't help but giggle. Giving him a quick kiss you hugged him.

" it's fine sweetheart. Don't worry because I love you, and I also figured out why your pet is a polar bear."

Raising a quizzical eyebrow he waited for an elaboration.

" well your like a bear yourself. Soft and cuddly but when provoked you a dangerous animal."

Blushing all over again he laughed and hugged you to him.

" I guess your right, I'm a papa bear, but every papa bear needs a mama bear right?"

Staring at him a second you saw him reach into his sweatpants and pull out a box. Before he could even open it you were already squealing a yes. Chuckling he slid the ring on your finger, kissing you once more. A sudden heat pressed against your high and you giggled as his face turned red. Straddling him with protesting hips you leaned down and put your lips against his ear.

" oh dear, I think papa bear needs to be tamed."

Smiling you set off to tame the beast.

*~extended ending~*

From the hallway small black eyes witnessed the couples wild dance, eyes drifting to the kitchen door where his beloved syrup was vein held hostage. Sighing kumajiro turned around a s bear crawled up the stairs again.

" that's one syrup I don't want to taste."


End file.
